Tricks and Treats
by Radkoko
Summary: Entry for the "Akatsuki Halloween Challenge", a PWP with some plot smushed in. Jiraiya pisses off Tsunade on Halloween, and now he is dealing with the cascade of events that follow.


Disclaimer:I do not own the characters from Naruto, and make no money from this.

Three Kinky Challenge Rules:

Rule #1: Setting of a scene at some point during your fic (choose just one): Cemetary, Haunted House or Train yard/or just a Train.

Rule #2:Utilize the word or object CANDY somewhere within your story. It is Halloween after all!

Rule #3: Utilization of a collar; any shape, size or color, for any reason. The attached leash should end up wrapped around something...unexpected!

This is Mature and Yaoi, don't read it if you don't like it, and don't read it if you shouldn't be. Be reasonable and try not to get me or in trouble

~~0~~

"Why wont you dress up for me Hime?" Jiraiya begged the blonde in front of him. He'd been going through every stage of begging his friend for this, and currently it was a horrible attempt at flattery.

"I wont, because your opinion of 'dressed up' is being as slutty as possible, usually barely covering clothes and some stupid set of animal ears." Tsunade said as her hand started contracting into a fist. Jiraiya, although pretending to be oblivious, could see the warning signs that he might be across the town in about 5 minutes if he didn't shut up, but he wasn't one to give up. He took a deep breath and went for broke.

Jiraiya's face lost it's smile, looking Tsunade with a dead straight face. "Well you do know I could bring up that one time…" He said purposefully vague, she would know what he meant, "You still owe me fo-" An instant later he was in the air, body not even registering the pain until he had almost landed. He clutched his stomach as he rolled over in the crater his landing had created. Pulling himself to his knees, Jiraiya noticed the shallower than normal crater, which was unusual of Tsunade especially when he brought up _that_ incident.

He was really hoping it'd work this time, but his position on the outskirts of town proved that wrong. Jiraiya sighed as he went to run his hand though his hair, grazing over something unusual at the top of his head. He ignored it, figuring it was just debris, as his hand continued down, resting on the back of his neck. This time he knew he'd felt something, grasping at the leather strip around his neck he worked his fingers around to find a way to take it off but felt nothing, only a tag at the front that he could feel some small engraving on, that he was obviously unable to read.

Knowing what he did, his best option was to try and force the collar off. He gripped the tag between his thumb and forefingers channeling a steady stream of chakra through it. In return he felt a zap of chakra emanating from the collar. He hissed as it grew stronger, matching the chakra he pumped into the tag. He soon let go, as a pop rang through the air. He looked down to see a small blue and grey slug, a small parchment tied to it. Jiraiya quickly grabbed the paper, the slug disappearing an instant later, not even giving him time to read the paper first.

His eyes narrowed, now wondering what he'd missed as he went ahead reading the note.

_Sooo, I'm guessing you found your punishment, or Katsuyu wouldn't have been able to deliver this to you. The tag will continue to shock you if you force chakra into it, the collar will stay on until I choose to take it off, and believe me it wont be today. In fact if you come anywhere near me in the next 12 hours you wont be making it home in one piece. You might also enjoy the addition of those dog ears, they should suit you nicely… Now be a good boy and find a master to keep you under control._

_-Tsunade_

Jiraiya was pissed as he crumpled the letter tossing it to the ground. He felt through his hair again catching his hand on the now evident dog ears, annoyed that he hadn't realized what they were earlier.

"Well that explains the lack of power in that hit," Jiraiya mumbled, he wasn't quite sure how Tsunade had managed the jutsu so fast before the punch that he barely noticed as it was. She'd taken the time to put this ridiculous jutsu on him and still punch him miles away.

Jiraiya broke, laughing at his situation loudly, he even wouldn't have been surprised if Tsunade herself could hear him. This was all a play on what he'd been asking her to do, and hoped he'd get a taste of his own medicine. Admittedly he wasn't in anything skimpy like she'd described, but Jiraiya guessed that was due more to not wanting to see him like that than the lack of time or ability.

He slowly ambled back in the direction of the village, deciding whether he wanted to be seen by any of the village in his current state. As he mulled over his choices he noticed a small path near his right. Although Tsunade had punched him all around the village he'd never noticed this path. He glanced through the trees that the path continued through, barely able to make out the large house that it lead to.

Jiraiya glanced around noticing the area devoid of life, almost abandoned. He chose to take the detour, following the path at a normal pace, but cautious to the new discovery. When he reached the end of the path he found himself standing in front of a large two storied home. The door lay mostly closed, but just barely hanging off of it's hinges. The area was dirty and dusty lending to the visible age of the building. He looked up taking in the chipped and peeling paint around the corners, as well as the copious amounts of spider webs everywhere. He took a moment, eyes closing slowly to feel for chakra that was anywhere near the property, but felt nothing in the end.

The Sannin looked at the home once more before deciding to explore more. Jiraiya walked up to the door forcing it to open as it stuck to the frame, walking carefully over the threshold. The inside was layered with years of dust, although a faint trail of a pathway could be seen in the main hallway. He continued through the hallway, jumping back the instant a Kunai whistled through the air into the wall near where his head had been. It had been a very well concealed trap, one that would have made most lesser ninjas run in fear of spirits roaming the house.

He sniffed the air, smelling something just more, it was familiar, but different from the rest of the house. The white haired nin followed his senses to the room just at the end of the hall, he squeaked the door open easily finding the source of the off-putting smell. Although it had been many years the blood splattered everywhere in this room had left an impressionable smell. Something had happened in this house, but it hadn't ended here with the lack of bodies. Jiraiya shut the door behind him, deciding to find his way upstairs, curious what was up there as well.

The upstairs lacked the eerie quality that the downstairs did, seeming to have less layers of dust as well as being left cleaner than some of the area's he'd already passed. Jiraiya looked at the 4 doors surrounding the hallway near him, noticing the slight difference under the door of the farthest. This was one that would have faced out from the backside of the house from where Jiraiya had entered, and he became curious of it's difference. He knelt by the door feeling the cool breeze that filtered through the gap. Standing back up Jiraiya rested his hand on the doorknob slowly turning it looking to see what awaited him. Inside was a clean room, it was completely devoid of the dust that littered the rest of the house. He knew that this room was used constantly, and recently by the looks of the open window. Jiraiya felt for chakra again, but felt very little, as he questioned his observation. Maybe it hadn't been used recently.

Knowing the room lacked traps like the hallway had Jiraiya took the time to sit down against the wall focusing on his surroundings. To most people this would be another haunted house, the dust, blood, and traps would assure that feeling in people's minds. The Sannin could help but chuckle a little. He was never one to be afraid of haunted houses, finding Tsunade scarier than anything that could be found in one. But there had been one time that he distinctly remembered in his head every time that Halloween came around, another Haunted House that he would always remember.

~~O~~

The rain poured down, not that it was uncommon in Amekagure, but the 4 figures ran through it trying to find their way to some sort of shelter. They noticed a house just barely in their sight, lacking lights making it a perfect candidate for their need of shelter.

The tall man was the first to the door sensing for traps, glad to feel none as he held the door open for the younger three that shuffled through the doorway. The man holding the door open followed them through the opening, quickly placing wards around the property warn them of any presence that may find the house as well.

The group wandered down the hall following the sparse moonlight filtering through the windows. Ahead grew a set of stairs as they moved closer with each step. They silently walked up the stairs, making their way back down the hallway to find refuge for the night. The young girl up front screeched, "Konan, are you ok?" The boy behind her asked holding her steady as she tried to back up into him further.

Still shaking she replied softly, "There was a spider web," The older man walked past the two and waved his hand in midair attempting to rid their path of the web. "Ready to continue?" He asked quietly gaining "Un's" in return. He continued into the pitch black hallway feeling around for doors, hoping to come across a room to house them. Suddenly a yell came from behind the man, as the two small bodies came in contact with him, knocking the three down. Above them in the dark, a young laughter echoed in the hallway.

"I can't believe you fell for that Nagato!" The young boy laughed out.

"Of course, anyone would in this creepy house." The second boy jumped up arguing.

"You're just a baby, freaking out at the littlest thing"

"You're the one who crept up behind me saying 'The ghost are coming for you'" Nagato imitated, Yahiko.

The older man gripped the back of the two boys' shirts and pulled them apart, "Stop it, don't play tricks on each other, and don't fight."

"But Jiraiya-Sensei, he started it!" Nagato stated angrily.

"I don't care, You shouldn't fight with your teammates." Jiraiya said finishing the conversation, Sliding open a door to the right as just a touch of light reflected through the hallway. They looked inside the communal room, noticing the perfect space for them.

"We'll stay here for the night, and we should be able to get home tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he shrugged off his outer layer of clothing to dry during the night. His charges followed him into the room and did the same.

Jiraiya gathered the three around them as he dropped something into each of their hands. They each looked down to see a simple milk candy there for them. "Well it is Halloween, it may not be much, but lets celebrate as we can." Jiraiya said smiling, hoping to bring a little cheer to his students.

They sat fro the night sharing scary stories, and reveling in what is Halloween.

~~0~~

Jiraiya woke to rustling around him, he tried to jump to the ready, but found his arms tied behind his back.

"You always were a heavy sleeper, sensei." A voice filtered through the now dark room. Jiraiya looked around to find the speaker, but it didn't seem to originate from anywhere.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked, hoping to gain another opportunity to hear the voice.

"Really sensei, you don't remember me?" The emotionless voice filtered through once again, helping Jiraiya focus on the location.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much, just a little fun. It is Halloween after all." The voice echoed Jiraiya's thoughts from years before.

"But I was told you all died?" Jiraiya stated confused with what he'd been told. He didn't receive an answer just the barest glimpse of the trademarked black coat with red clouds as something covered his eyes, blinding his vision.

A finger trailed the side of his face, barely touching, as it followed his cheekbones down to his jaw. "You don't look any different than all those years ago." The voice murmured, almost unbelieving.

Jiraiya was starting to get a little ticked off, none of his questions were being answered, not that they were asked for that purpose, and he was being toyed with, which he was not fond of, to say it nicely. "What the hell is going on?" He growled out as he tried to free himself of his bonds, finding them to be chakra reinforced like any good bonds would be.

"You're the one who barged into my hideout, don't you think you should be the one giving the explanation?"

Jiraiya paused for a moment surprised to find that an Akatsuki member was so close to their village with no one knowing. "Guess that explains the kunai trap." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Let's not talk about that," The voice whispered into Jiraiya's ear, as a hand felt it's way down to his waist loosening the belt to his top. His cloak and kimono shirt were pushed open and off his shoulders, making their way to his wrists, caught up on their bindings.

"What are you doo-ahh," Jiraiya began to ask, before feeling his nipples assaulted through his mesh shirt. He was surprised by the odd sensation as the skin contact was broken with the little bits of shirt as the finger circled it's way around the nub.

"You don't want to just let it be silent, do you?" The Akatsuki member said with the barest hint of emotion. There was some rattling just to Jiraiya's left side, "Open," the voice suggested as fingers were held to his lips, but they didn't part, "You were so eager to open them just a moment ago," The voice teased, "It's nothing bad." But still the White haired nin's mouth wouldn't open.

"Fine, we'll do this the…more interesting way." The voice whispered into Jiraiya's ear, licking the outer shell, hearing the deep intake of breath, as the older nin tried desperately to keep his mouth closed. The missing nin's second hand traveled back to his' teachers chest, lightly toying with his nipples again, but Jiraiya's will power was just a little stronger. The hand pulled away as the older man continued to breathe through his nose.

Unexpectedly something wet flicked across the sensitive nipples, gaining a gasp of surprise from Jiraiya's mouth as hoped. Instantly Jiraiya tasted the sweet of the milk candy that sat on his tongue. As the finger pulled out of the warm mouth the voice spoke again, "Why don't you let that occupy your mouth for a little while."

The missing nin's mouth enclosed around Jiraiya's nipple again as his hands slid along the older man's sides, down to the next obstacle. The nimble fingers slipped into the waistband of Jiraiya's pants. He slid the pants down, pushing the man back as he worked to let them rest around the man's knees. Fingers trailed back up both legs as one made a move towards the untouched organ. Jiraiya unsure of what his plans were to begin with got distracted by the ghosted fingers over his member, as it grew harder from the sensations. Unable to see, the Sannin felt everything with increased sensitivity, still shocked at the turn of this evening. He moaned as his now hardened member was taken into the cold hand that slowly made it's way from base to tip, thumbing over the slit with the barest amount of precum beading out.

'First the stupid collar, now this?' Jiraiya thought to himself, questioning what had become of his day. Out of his regretting, he realized that with the two chakra binds he might be able to counter them upon each other. He took a moment to focus his chakra into the two separate points of his wrists and neck, surging them out to meet each other. As they met, instead of clashing and counteracting the other, they combined as the shock from the collar was sent through his body once again. Jiraiya felt the electric chakra throb through his erection, the hand around it loosening with the tingling that was transferred. The white haired man barely held his mouth closed with the last bits of chakra flowing through him.

The missing nin's hand left his erection as it slid along his body up to grip the collar roughly. "I see we've got a fun little accessory here to play with." The voice chastised as the hand tested a small stream of chakra pumped into the collar.

It was a little different in it's nature, but the same electric feeling coursed down through Jiraiya's body. He tried harder to hold back a reaction to the throbbing he felt in his groin. Suddenly all hands were off of the older man's body, as Jiraiya strained to hear something around him. Almost about to sigh in relief, Jiraiya felt a hand grasp the collar roughly once again. The collar jostled against his neck, before being released, and fingers were once again inching down his body. Both hands grasped his erection this time, as he dreaded to find what was going to happen next.

As if telepathic ,the Akatsuki member began whispering in Jiraiya's ear, "Every good pet needs a leash, and I'm sure you wont mind where I'm tying it soon enough." He bit lightly on the bottom of the lob as there was something wiry wrapped at the base of his member. He stiffened up immediately cautious about what was being put where.

"Don't worry it wont tighten up when you struggle like the others, this is just for a little fun."

Jiraiya was starting to get a little annoyed with what this guy thought was "fun". But that was of little care the instant that the missing nin once again sent a steady stream of chakra to the collar, as it was channeled down directly to his member. "Ahh" Jiraiya gasped out, taken by surprise by the strangely pleasurable feeling.

"See, what did I tell you?" The voice said slowly getting further away. The missing nin trailed a tongue down the older man's body, lightly licking over each nipple before continuing down to his goal. The warm mouth took in the erection that was waiting in front of him. Jiraiya felt the nimble tongue circle it's way around the head, as the mouth sucked just the right amount of pressure. As the tongue slowed it's ministrations, the Akatsuki's head began to bob on the organ, pulling off til just the tip was barely still in the mouth. He swallowed the member whole once again, letting his tongue put pressure on the vein running on the underside of the organ.

Panting could be heard from the older man, as the desire built up from the mouth on his erection continued.

Soon the mouth around his erection was moaning in time with the bobs, the Akatsuki member seemingly distracted by something else. The mouth pulled away, as a hand came to the collar sending jolted bits of chakra into it. The hand pulled away as Jiraiya heard moans filtering through the room, wondering what he was missing with the blindfold.

A larger gasp reached his ears, followed soon by the mouth slicking up his erection. Moments later the other body was lowering itself onto his lap. Jiraiya felt his erection at the tight entrance of the other body, as it stretched open with the force of the other's body weight lowering towards the ground. The Akatsuki gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to move up and down, Jiraiya only able to feel what was happening. His erection was gripped in the slicked up heat of the man on top of him, feeling each movement more directly as the tight hole pulled away. The head of his erection was barely left inside the hole, as he began craving it back. The body lowered itself swiftly as dual moans echoed in the room.

The momentum picked up, jostling the two bodies in a steady rhythm. Jiraiya's blindfold slowly descended just enough that he could see a blurry figure in front of him. He watched the silhouetted spiked hair dance up and down with the movement he felt lower in his body. The grand number of piercings glinted in the moonlight with each move that the body made. Soon Jiraiya was caught up in the beauty that he found himself thrusting upward to match the rhythm. He couldn't resist the beautiful body arching back in pleasure with each thrust to his sweet spot.

Moment's later the missing nin leaned forward, setting in motion what he'd planned minutes before. His hand moved from the Sannin's shoulder, gripping the collar at his neck, as a unsteady wave of chakra was sent though it again.

The tingling electricity shot straight through the chakra wires and to Jiraiya's throbbing erection, as he felt the hole tighten upon him in reaction. The body on top of him stopped for a moment, panting heavily before being able to continue in the rhythm. Chakra in a very small amount was being sent through the collar, just enough to feel it as the body began to slow. With each timed thrust a surge of chakra was sent through to the bodies. And with just one perfectly timed thrust the missing nin was calling out his orgasm.

The tight hole spasmed and tightened even further around Jiraiya, as he too cried out, though in his denied release. The body on top of him held still unable to move for moments, until it gracefully lifted off of the older man.

Jiraiya felt his erection pulse with each beat of his heart, longing to release like the other man. "Don't worry I'll take care of that for you." The now hoarse voice said as he sent one last stream of chakra through the collar.

The Sannin breathed deeply as the chakra rode through his erection. The missing nin licked the sensitive head, enjoying the cry of pleasurable pain from the older man's throat. He engulfed the erection as a hand worked it's way to loosening the chakra wire. Just as the wire was off a wave a chakra went through Jiraiya's body, bringing with it his release into the awaiting mouth.

The Akatsuki member swallowed it whole, as the white haired man in front of him convulsed in the sensation. Jiraiya watched his vision disappear completely, blacking out in the pleasure of the moment.

~~0~~

When Jiraiya awoke he saw a small bag in front of him with a note. He took a moment to grasp his bearings, noting the room to be empty once again, as well as his wrist bindings gone. He pulled his clothes back on, straightening them out from their slightly wrinkled state.

Reaching a hand out he brought the note closer, attempting to read the barely legible writing.

Sensei

Enjoy the candies, and thanks for the treat.

The signature was short, but impossible to read. He looked into the bag noticing the same milk candies that he'd given to his team so many years ago. He had a sad smile as he gripped the collar still at his neck.

"I guess I should go get Tsunade to take this off now," He mumbled to himself as he looked outside to the sun, it was no longer Halloween, but he hadn't had too bad of a night.

~~0~~

AN: This was an interesting challenge, and thanks anyone for reading, even if it was odd. Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
